Kuroko no Anaconda
by Carrotcarrotcarrot3
Summary: Kuroko is inspired to put on a display for Kagami. (contains KagamixKuroko smut in chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Kuroko, why the hell is it so dark?" Kagami asked, irritated that he had been asked to sit on a lone chair in the dark.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and music began to play. Kuroko sauntered into the room wearing a crop top, booty shorts, and a hot pink fanny-pack. He strutted flamboyantly around the redheaded teenager, who was quite flustered and more than a bit confused.

"O-Oi? Kuroko what the hell?" Kagami asked viciously through his blush. Then the words of the song registered.

_"Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill."_

"Oi! Kuroko you can't be-" Kagami was cut short when the blue-haired boy squared and began defying gravity with his ass.

"_He keep telling me it's real, that he loves my sex appeal."_

"Twerking, Kuroko?" The red haired, admittedly aroused, teenager snapped in attempted anger.

It was difficult for Kagami to maintain his feigned anger, however. As soon as Kuroko ceased his dancing, his shorts came off to reveal that he had, for whatever reason, been wearing a hot pink thong under his still unexplained booty shorts.

"F-Fuck, Kuroko-" Kagami choked, the color of his face matching his hair.

Kuroko, on his hands and knees, crawled dramatically across the bare floor to the space between Kagami's thighs, where he and Kagami met nose to nose. Kuroko successfully reached eye level with the red-faced embodiment of arousal before his hands glided down the white stripe on either side of his basketball jersey. Kuroko ignored the tent that had formed in the matching basketball shorts, instead he focused on haphazardly grinding on the air surrounding the aroused redhead.

At last Kagami reached out to stroke the luscious ass in front of him, but alas, Kuroko swiped the hand away and sashayed out of the room.

"Tch, what the hell..." Kagami muttered, still incredibly flustered.

((Another thank you to my fabulous kumquat of a friend. I love you. Really. I'm not mad that you inspired this at all. By the way, the thing the kumquat drew is on her tumblr: leos-wormstache under #dont call me da vinci))_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami finally was able to stand from his chair, although he was wobbly from the events that had just occurred. He hobbled out of the room after Kuroko, who had made his way to the locker room to change from his provocative apparel into his basketball uniform. The blue-haired boy had only managed to cover the pink thong with basketball shorts before Kagami marched up behind him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kagami grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's shoulders.

Kuroko twisted around to look up into the aroused eyes above him. Something in Kuroko's soft gaze loosened Kagami's embrace, and Kuroko slid down onto his knees.

"Kuroko what are you-"

Kagami forgot his question when Kuroko's hand found its way onto the tent that Kagami's pants had formed. All the blood that wasn't in his bulge went rushing to his face, making Kagami's face only a shade lighter than his hair. The blue eyes that peered gently up at the blushing boy only made the blush stronger.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko purred as he fiddled with the zipper.

Kagami twitched anxiously before Kuroko finally pulled down the zipper. Kuroko took the familiar thing in his hands and stroked it carefully. Kagami grunted impatiently. The blue eyes broke from the red ones to focus on the task in front of them. Kuroko's tongue teased the tip, but he soon felt some of his blue hair gripped by Kagami's large fist. Content with the suspense he had caused, Kuroko began sucking. The blue eyes watched Kagami slip into pleasure and grasp at the locker in front of him for balance. Kagami grunted and moaned, but Kuroko went slowly. The tortuous pace made Kagami's grip on the blue hair tighter, and eventually he couldn't stand it. When Kuroko paused for breath, Kagami lifted him up and pinned him against the locker, eagerly pressing their lips together. Their tongues went back and forth while Kagami pressed himself against the smaller boy.

Noticing Kuroko's open locker, the red haired boy reached in and grabbed a small bottle of lube that was stored in it. Breaking away, Kuroko sat on the bench and removed the basketball shorts he had just put on. Kagami was quick to assist in stripping the boy of the pink thong and crop top. Kagami poured the lube out onto his hand and gently inserted two of his fingers into Kuroko, who squirmed a bit. Kagami suddenly pulled a condom out of his pocket, and the blue haired boy eagerly helped with the task of putting it on. This allowed for Kagami to continue curling his fingers, which made Kuroko slower at putting the condom on Kagami than he might've normally been. Once it was on, however, there was an anxious fumbling to get Kuroko to lay on his back so Kagami could enter the hole he had made slippery. Kagami forcefully gripped Kuroko's waist as he attempted to be gentle with his entry, but he had been desperate since earlier that day. Kuroko gasped and turned his head when Kagami gave in and quickly thrust the rest of the way. Kuroko was trying to mumble something, but it was unintelligible under all his whimpering.

Soon there was a strong knocking at the heavy metal door.

"Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun! I know you two are in there, hurry up!" A muffled voice called from outside.

Maybe it was the understanding that someone else was nearby, or he was lost in his own pleasure, but Kuroko's moans softened before he stuttered, "Taiga..."

Kagami struggled to stifle the moan that accompanied a rush of shuddering. Kagami slumped against the lockers while lamely trying to peel the filled condom off of his limped penis. Kuroko changed quickly into his basketball uniform, even though he was limping dramatically. As soon as the condom was disposed of and Kagami zipped his pants back up, the door was opened to reveal a very impatient Hyuga waiting in the hallway.

"In the locker room? We have practice today!" Hyuga scolded.

Without waiting to listen to their excuse, he walked past them to change. Hyuga glanced at the garbage for a moment, but decided he would rather not know.

((This was mostly for the kumquat. Me and the kumquat have an odd friendship. I'm extremely grateful for it and very often confused by it.))


End file.
